Dangerous Love
by Momo015
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Kurt knew it was love at first sight when he saw Blaine Anderson, a love that has driven him to a obsession. But little does Kurt know how dangerous it is to love the true Blaine Anderson, the killer. The more Kurt digs, the more dangers the love gets. AU, klaine, stalker!kurt, psychopath!blaine
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR WARNING:** **PLEASE READ ALL MINOR WARNING BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION IS MENTALLY DISTURBING also I don't want to get comments about how weird or disgusting or disturbing or gross this is when I have warned you**

 **MINOR WARNINGS:** **HORROR, PSYCHOLOGICAL, DRAMA, KIDNAPPING, HOSTAGE, RAPE, SEX/MASTURBATION, PUBLIC SEX, MENTAL/PHYSICAL/ EMOTIONAL ABUSE, A LITTLE BDSM THEME, MURDER, CREEPY BEHAVIOR, KINKS, MENTAL INSTABILITY, CHARACTER DEATHS, MANIPULATOIN, BORDERLINE PERSONALITY DISORDER, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, GRAPHIC DISCRIPTION OF PAIN/BLOOD/ABUSE, STALKER!KURT, PSYCHOPATH/DARK BLAINE** **and any other warnings will be posted in the chapters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did everything will just be about Klaine.**

 **I don't know why I can only see Blaine being the dark characters. I mean, I like Kurt too, but I always think he's more innocent than Blaine is. This is a very dark fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading this because this story is a twisted love story that I have planned for Kurt and Blaine. I was inspired of writing this after reading killing stalking. Again I want to warn you by saying that** **THIS FANFICTION IS VERY DARK! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WARNINGS THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Dangerous Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Stalker**

… **..**

Kurt stared down at the picture of the man again.

"Shit." He moaned gripping his hard cock and fisting it, pumping his hand up and down faster for unimaginable pleasure. He stared at the picture, his eyes becoming watery. The picture of a man with wild, soft shining black curls, beautiful honey dew eyes with a mixture of green, gorgeous sun kissed skin, and most of all, the lips. The luscious tan lips so plump they looked so kissable. The beautiful Greek God called, Blaine Anderson.

"Oh!" Kurt ground again feeling another spike of pleasure shot through him. He pumped his hand faster, his hard cock aching for more pleasure to hit him desperate to be released.

"Oh Blaine! Blaine, I love you, so, so, so much." Kurt moaned looking at his beautiful golden eyes, "So close Blaine, so close." Kurt pumped his hand one more time, before he felt his cock release, shooting semen on his stomach and hand. Kurt panted on his bed, feeling his dick starting to soften as he grabbed a tissue to clean himself. Kurt looked back at the picture of Blaine and picked it up to kiss it.

"My beautiful Prince Charming." Kurt said with a smile and placed the picture back in his drawer. Putting on his boxers and then pants and a shirt on top of his Walmart hoodie, Kurt grabbed his wallet and keys. Today is going to be the day. Today, Kurt is going to confess his love. Kurt walked out of his aunt and uncle's house knowing their still at work and won't be back until later tonight. Kurt walked to catch the next bus ride to Westerville Ohio.

There's a guy that Kurt has been having a crush on for a few years and it's disgusting right? Being gay. Ever since Kurt's dad died, Kurt has started living with his dad's sister and her husband since they were the only family members who could take care of him as a minor. When they found out he was gay, they were sickened by that calling him disgusting. An abomination and that's what Kurt felt like every day, plus the kids at his high school weren't so welcoming as well. The world is a cruel place for Kurt and the only light that Kurt can find is a man called Blaine Anderson.

On the bus ride to Westerville Ohio, Kurt looked out the window seeing the trees, grass and cars all passing by. Suddenly the public bus stopped near downtown of the Columbus where all the gay bars, club, social events are happening. This is where the man Kurt has been waiting for hopped on. Precisely every Sunday at 4:23pm Blaine would get on the bus from the gay bar called Scandals to sit down to head back to Westerville and today is Kurt's lucky day because his Prince Charming is sitting right in front of him.

Kurt remembers perfectly when he started to really love Blaine Anderson. It was after his dad's funeral that he was going back to his Aunt and Uncle's house to stay there since he couldn't live on his own. Kurt remembered getting on this exact bus and heading to Lima when Blaine happened to pass by him getting off when Kurt dropped his keys. Kurt remembered the feeling of Blaine's strong callous hands as he told Kurt he dropped his keys to give back to him. Just looking Kurt knew it was love at first sight. Kurt was in a really bad place when his dad died and couldn't take care of him anymore, but just remembering Blaine's face, his touch, his kindness, even though at the time Kurt didn't know his name made Kurt happy. Just seeing Blaine, Kurt felt his heart skip a beat because he really loves Blaine. Kurt heard the bus doors closed and felt the bus move again. Kurt stared down at Blaine who was preoccupied staring at his phone.

' _He's so cute today'_ Kurt thought, _'He's wearing his Dalton hoodie clothes with the new sneakers that he got from H &M last month'_

Kurt studied Blaine's face, seeing his high cheek bones shape themselves beautifully on Blaine's face. His long eyelashes curl themselves to give his eyes a more oval shape. Kurt's eyes then went down to Blaine's lips, God did Kurt want to kiss those lips. As Kurt's mind drifted to imagines of Blaine, he suddenly remembered what happed right before he got in the bus. Feeling embarrassed, Kurt looked away. Just thinking about him masturbating to a picture of Blaine that he took made Kurt embarrass. From the corner of Kurt's eye, he saw Blaine glance at him. Feeling a quick heart beat in his chest, Kurt couldn't stop a smile forming across his lips. The Blaine Anderson looked at Kurt's way!

Kurt quickly glanced at Blaine's way to see him still looking at him. Kurt felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he glanced away shyly. Kurt heard movements from where Blaine is sitting and thought that Blaine was moving seats.

"Here, you can have my seat." Came Blaine's strong tenor voice.

Kurt looked and saw that Blaine gave up his seat for an elderly woman who smiled kindly at him and said thank you. The action made Kurt's heart melt. Blaine is such a nice person, who could not fall in love with him?

"You've been staring at me this whole time." Came a sudden voice behind Kurt. Kurt jumped quickly turning around to see Blaine standing in front of him.

"N-no, I haven't." Kurt lied, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Suddenly the bus stopped quickly causing a force strong enough for everyone to be shoved a little and Kurt fell right into Blaine's chest. Blaine quickly moved them so they were now standing in a corner of the buss in the back so no one can see them clearly.

"Don't lie to me. You've been on this bus every single day this week. I've seen you staring at me when you think I don't notice. I also know that you follow me to take pictures of me too." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears. Kurt felt a hand wrap around his waist as Kurt's eyes widen.

"I-I-I…" Kurt stumbled not knowing what to say for being caught.

"You what?" Blaine whispered blowing hot air in Kurt's ear. "Do you perhaps, secretly like me?" the way Blaine said it is so seductive that it took everything in Kurt not to get come. Kurt heart raced in his chest. Surely Blaine can hear it right? Kurt's mind began to become blank and tried to deny it, but didn't know how to put words together. Kurt has never been this close to Blaine before and all of this is just so new for him. The smell of Blaine took over Kurt's senses so he didn't understand anything around him.

"Do you like me so much that you'd, stalk me?" Blaine said seductively again biting Kurt's ear hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Kurt felt his knees go weak. What is he supposed to say in a moment like this? The feeling of Blaine just biting his ear made him feel aroused and his hand on Kurt's waist began to travel further down south until Blaine gripped Kurt's ass hard giving him a tight squeeze. Kurt desperately wanted to moan at the feeling, but stopped himself by reminding him they were in public.

"Answer me." Blaine demanded biting harder on Kurt's ear.

"Yes." Kurt hastily whimpered submissively.

"Yes what?" Blaine asked letting go of Kurt's ear and released his grip on Kurt's ass having them travel back to his waist.

"Yes, I-I like you." Kurt said wanting Blaine to touch him more. Blaine smiled at Kurt's confession and looked at Kurt's face studying him. Kurt embarrassed he confessed his feeling avoided Blaine's intense gaze.

"What's your name then?" Blaine asked groping Kurt's ass.

"K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt whispered.

"So then, Kurt, do you want to go home with me so we can get to know each other?" Blaine asked pressing his dick against Kurt's. Too caught in the moment, Kurt softly moaned at the feeling of the friction brushing against each other and quickly nodded his head.

"Good," Blaine said, "My place is at the next stop, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Kurt nodded his head again loving the slow pace Blaine is going at as they dicks were rubbing against each other. The bus came to a stop and Blaine quickly took Kurt's hand to lead him to his house in Westerville as they walked to the fancy section of town. Kurt knew that Blaine lived in the rich part of town where all of the houses were one step down from a mansion. As they were walking down the streets, a police car drove down the road and slowly slowed down to stop next to Kurt and Blaine.

"Good afternoon Officer." Blaine greeted with a friendly smile as he stopped walking.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Anderson! How are you?" the policeman asked with a friendly smile too.

"I'm doing very well Officer Kusher, what about you? How is your wife doing?" Blaine asked.

"Good as ever now that we're trying to start a family," Officer Kusher said, "Oh Blaine, have you met my new partner Officer Tyler Roady?"

Blaine looked inside the police car to see the man named Tyler Roady. Blaine smiled at him with the same friendly smile he gave to Officer Kusher.

"How are you Officer Roady. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine said.

"Likewise, Mr. Anderson." Officer Roady said skeptically, his dark brown eyes inspecting Blaine Anderson. His eyes then moved on to Kurt who looked too young to be in college. Blaine Anderson. A man he does like or trust because Officer Roady knows that Blaine murdered his parents. Now all he needs is just proof or a confession and he'll be the star of all Ohio by solving the biggest unsolved case in history.

"Who is this Blaine?" Officer Kusher asked observing Kurt who felt a little intimidated by the officer's stares and hid behind Blaine a little.

"Oh, he's a friend from college. We're supposed to work on a project together for our final grade before summer break." Blaine said smoothly causing Kurt to look at him weirdly.

"Oh really? That's great! Be sure to study hard for finals," Officer Kusher said, "Oh and Blaine, have you seen a black cat?"

Blaine thought about it, but shook his head no. "Why did someone loose one?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we got a call this morning about a woman losing her cat and demanded that we find it for her," Officer Kusher said causing Blaine to laugh, "Well we outta go, time we search for the damn cat. See ya later Blaine and study hard for finals! You too Blaine's friend!" Officer Kusher laughed driving away further into the neighborhood. Blaine quickly took Kurt's hand and led them all the way to the end of the streets house where it was covered with trees and had woods for a backyard.

As Kurt is following Blaine, Kurt thought about how lucky he is that this is happening to him. He's going to Blaine's house and is going to spend time with him! He's getting to go to his crush's house for the first time ever! While Kurt is looking at the outside of Blaine's house, Blaine eyes began to be filled with evil. Blaine opened the door for Kurt as they entered his ridiculous fancy house and Blaine closed the front door, locking it.

"You have a lovely home." Kurt said staring at the chandelier hanging in the entry way as the deep red rung greeted him.

Blaine simply nodded led them to the living room as he pushed Kurt on the couch and falling on top of him to attack his mouth. Kurt surprised by Blaine's actions open his mouth to gasp as Blaine took it by shoving his tongue in his mouth. Kurt followed Blaine's movement with his tongue feeling Blaine take off their clothes. Kurt panted for air as Blaine kissed his neck and letting his hands travel down to Kurt's pants pressing hard against Kurt's hard member.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned in pleasure that Blaine is giving him.

"You're so beautiful Kurt. You're light porcelain skin and how it easily bruises." Blaine said looking down at the hickeys he gave Kurt's neck and seeing them fade into a dark blue/purple.

Kurt's eyes watered. Never, ever has someone called him beautiful. Blaine truly is his prince charming because Blaine isn't disgusted by him! Blaine loves him.

"More." Kurt wined making Blaine smile. Blaine took Kurt by the hands to led him up the stairs only to be interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Shit." Blaine said just as they walked up the stairs. Blaine went back down to head somewhere leaving Kurt alone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine said in his friendly voice, "Wes?! Is that you?"

Kurt just stood there in Blaine's house half naked and feeling incredibly hard from their passionate make out.

 _THUD!_

Kurt turned his head around hearing that noise.

 _THUD!_

Kurt curious followed the noise to see it was coming from the closed door underneath the stairs. Kurt tried to open the door to see it locked with the key inside the lock. Twisting it open Kurt opened the door seeing a dark room with stairs going down. This must be the basement.

Kurt turned around hearing Blaine still talking to Wes. Surely Blaine wouldn't mind Kurt seeing his basement, right? Kurt slowly walked down the dark room; the only light admitting is from the opened door. Kurt listed for the noise as to what the thud could have come from, but there is nothing but silence. As Kurt got down to the bottom on the step Kurt saw a tool box open, but it is too dark to see anything. Trying to find a switch Kurt flipped it on to be greeted with an ungodly seen.

There a man lied only in his boxers, his arms, legs, wrists, ankles all tied up in tight looking rope, as he is blindfolded with a white cloth tied around his mouth. As Kurt scanned this man more he saw a hideous looking green/black/dark purple bruise on his ankle.

"MMM! MMMF!" the man screamed snapping Kurt out of his horror trance as he fell back.

"W-what the hell?!" Kurt cried sliding back from the man. Kurt crawled closer to get a better look at the man to see if he really was dead.

"H-hey! Are you alive?!" Kurt asked sliding off the blindfold and pushing out the white cloth in his mouth. The man looked at Kurt tears coming down his big green eyes as he stared at Kurt in fear.

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! PLEASE!" the man cried out moving franticly.

"H-hey! Calm down." Kurt said trying to calm the man.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! PLEASE!" the man continued screaming.

"Here, let me untie you first." Kurt said reaching out to the man.

"KYA! STAY AWAY! I SAID STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" the man screamed more tears spilling out of his eyes as he tried to move back from Kurt.

"No, I-I just wanted to untie you." Kurt tried to say.

"AHHH!"

Kurt stopped fearfully in the middle on his tracks feeling a presence behind him. Turning around, Kurt saw Blaine holding a metal baseball and in the corner of Kurt's eyes he saw it coming down to hit him.

 _THWACK!_

Just as Kurt was trying to leave his spot, he was too slow feeling a hard blunt pressure hitting his right shoulder blade. Kurt fell down on the hard cement floor tears leaving his eyes.

"ARGHH! UHG!" Kurt cried gripping his shoulder in pain. The pain is unbelievable! The pressure from the hit lasted painfully in his shoulder. His is dislocated.

"Bad boy Kurt," Blaine said, "If you stayed where you were like a good boy, this wouldn't have happened so fast."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine gripping his baseball bat.

' _Why? Why is Blaine doing this to him? He's supposed to love me!'_ Kurt thought crawling with one arm up to the stairs trying desperately to get free only to feel his hair get painfully ripped back and his body falling back too.

 _WHACK!_

Kurt used his left arm to hit Blaine's leg earning his hair to be free as he franticly ran up the stairs to get out of here, but then another swing hit his legs making Kurt fall back to the floor of the basement. Kurt tried to crawl away from Blaine. This isn't the Blaine Kurt knows. His Blaine is much more considerate than this.

' _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!'_ Kurt thought trembling in fear as Blaine slowly approached him now standing over Kurt with his legs at Kurt's side blocking him in from escaping. Kurt saw Blaine lift up his baseball bat again to take another swing.

' _I'm going to die!'_ Kurt saw the baseball bat lifted tight in the air, _'I don't want to die!'_

"I LOVE YOU!" Kurt screamed, "Ever since we first met, I have loved you! I'm sorry if me stalking annoyed you, I-I never intended to make you mad about it, but I can't help it! I love you!"

Kurt saw Blaine hesitate from the swing as he crouched down in front of Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine said, "spit it out. You're mumbling."

Kurt fell his tears fall down his face as he saw a terrifying hand come at him. Kurt flinched at the contact, before a hand touched the side of his face gently as a thumb brushed away the tears.

"Come on, how bout we go up?" Blaine asked walking up the stairs.

Kurt looked at Blaine with hope in his eyes as he stood up and followed Blaine almost to the top of the stairs.

"A-are you going to forgive me?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine and seeing him stop walking.

"Yes," Blaine said with a smile, "but, not with your legs in the way."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look before feeling a strong push back. Kurt's body hit the stairs rolling all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

 _CRACK!_

Blaine looked at Kurt's unconscious body laying of the floor of his basement a killer smile on his face.

Oh, Joy. A new toy.

…..

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

The sound of the noise is what Kurt started to wake up too. Kurt slowly opened his eyes having them adjust to the small amount of light shining.

 _BOOM_

Kurt looked up seeing a floor ceiling with a small dull light bulb on. Kurt looked down feeling colder than usual to see his cloths were gone, that he is only left with his black boxer briefs. Kurt tried to love his left arm only to feel a cold mental thing around it. Kurt saw a metal chain around both his wrist tied to a pole as he stared another person beside him. Getting view at this person, Kurt eyes widen in terror. It was the man from before, but only this time, he's dead. His right eye missing, his hair been poorly cut off and blood is everywhere.

"UWAHHH!" Kurt cried in the most terrifying scream ever pulling on the chains to break even though his right arm is painfully hurting. Kurt tried to move his leg as well only to be greeted with another painful zap. Kurt tried to move his leg again, but every time he did the pain would get worse and worse.

 _THUD!_

The single sound that came from the stairs made Kurt stop all movements even his bloody screams were cut off.

"It's not nice to scream Kurt, but then again, you have no idea how much he screamed at you for help when you were still out, as if you could've hear that. Stupid bastard. His level of stupidity is what got him dead in the first place. Seriously, he thought he was better than me," Blaine said walking up to the dead corpse as he crouched down to squeeze the dead man's cock, "Now look at him. Shamelessly flaunting his big cock at any gay man." Kurt stared in disbelief at he saw Blaine touch the dead man's cock.

"You're in your late teens, early twenties, unemployed. Judging by your shabby clothes, you're a part of the middle lower class and those scars on your wrist, I'm guessing self-harm." Blaine said eyeing Kurt who flinched at his stares.

"Normally I'd kill you and let that man live a little longer, but since you intrigue me, I guess you're lucky." Blaine said walking over to Kurt and hovering above Kurt. Blaine stroke Kurt's legs all the way down to his swollen ankles.

"You're a guy, yet your body is almost shaped like a girl. You're so thin and your voice is high like a girl too. But the only thing that doesn't make you a girl is your cock." Blaine said flicking the swollen ankle causing Kurt to flinch in pain.

Blaine went over to his bag that he brought down with him to pull out canned tuna. Blaine opened it up and stepped over Kurt hovering him again.

"You must be hungry. Open your mouth." Blaine said taking a plastic fork out, "Don't worry, it's just tuna." Blaine stuck the fork in the tuna to take a bite.

Blaine then stabbed the fork with tuna and forcefully opened Kurt's mouth to give it to him. When Kurt didn't close his mouth the food that Blaine put in dribbled out.

"What the hell? Don't waste food that I graciously bought you! This is fancy tuna that cost five dollars per can! This is expensive shit, so eat it!" Blaine yelled taking another forkful of tuna and shoving it in Kurt mouth as Kurt brought his hands on Blaine's arms to stop him.

"Good isn't it? You should be grateful. The only reason why you can eat is because I'm allowing you to live. Do you honestly think a dead person would be able to taste it?" Blaine said taking the can of tuna and pouring it on Kurt seeing the tuna meat and juice all fall down Kurt's face.

"How do you feel after tasting the tuna?" Blaine asked throwing the empty can away.

"I…feel good." Kurt responded timidly not wanting to anger Blaine.

"Good." Blaine said taking both Kurt's cheeks and bringing his face so their lips met.

Kurt's eyes widen. Blaine is kissing him again. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue lick his lips as he pressed his tongue inside Kurt's mouth so their tongues can only taste the tuna. Kurt felt his lips move as well as he kissed Blaine back. Kurt's mouth is full of tuna and Blaine still kissed him. Blaine broke up the kiss and wiped his mouth of the tuna juice.

' _I'm disgusting and he still kissed me. He's still kind. I love how kind he is'_ Kurt thought as tears spilled out of his eyes as he felt happy that Blaine still likes him. Kurt felt his leg slide up to greet Blaine's ass. As Blaine stared back to see Kurt's one leg

"Huh, so your left leg is fine then?" Blaine asked staring at it seeing no bruise marks.

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine got off Kurt to walk over to the sledgehammer.

"I can't have you with only one broken leg." Blaine said picking up the sledgehammer and bringing it over to where Kurt laid on the ground.

Blaine stepped on Kurt's left leg with force so Kurt wouldn't be able to move it.

"W-wait! Blaine, don't!" Kurt screamed his chained arms trying to stop Blaine only to be pulled back by the pole, "No! Please Blaine!"

Blaine lifted up the sledgehammer over his head as he smiled swinging it down as Kurt's eyes filled to the brink with tears screaming for Blaine to not do it.

 _CRACK_

… **..**

 **This chapter is going to be a prototype. If you guys want me to continue this story then please comment on whether I should or shouldn't. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: CROSS-DRESSING, DESCRIPTION OF PAIN, MIND MANIPULATION**

 **I want to thank everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed for this story. As I said the first chapter was going to be a prototype just to see how much people actually liked this story and I'm happy to see that people liked it a lot. So thank you again.**

 **So I decided to write some chapters in first person Point of View because I feel like it will make it seem more scary and horrific when it is being told from first person. I will write the story from different character's P.O.V and I'll tell you guys when there is no person P.O.V.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is going to be short. I promise the next chapter will be longer, it's just that I haven't posted a chapter in a long time so I just wanted to post something to give you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Dangerous Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Killer**

… **..**

Kurt P.O.V

I whimpered in the cold feeling the hard cement against my skin. The metal chains around my wrist making a cling sound every time I tried to move. My ankles are throbbing in pain still hurting no matter how many painkillers I take as I kept hearing _his_ pants.

"It hurts," I cried softly trying to move again as he just kept on panting, "It hurts." I rolled on my side seeing if I pressed my ankle against the cold floor it would feel better.

I kept meowing in pain flinching every time my ankle moved. Never ever have I expected this to happen. This isn't the Blaine that I know. My beautiful Blaine is kind, happy, friendly, not this person who is keeping me chained up in his basement and hurting me.

"SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled at me throwing something plastic at me as it hit my back. I flinched in fear more at his yelling than having something being hurtfully thrown at me.

"Stop bitching around and let me finish." Blaine ordered coldly going back to his pushups. The basement air filled with dampness from the heat and sweat from Blaine's body as he's been exercising for the last hour.

I tried to keep quiet as best as I could, but the pain just kept on hurting like it will never end. Both of my ankles are broken so I can't walk, and having a broken bone hurt like hell especially when one has been hit with a sledgehammer and the other has been pushed down the stairs. I couldn't feel my feet anymore, all I could move were just my legs. I pressed my hand against my mouth to stop any more noises that were about to come out, but I couldn't, I kept on whimpering in pain. It just hurt so much.

I hate this.

I hate this pain.

I hate this darkness that I've been surrounded in.

I hate the damp air, the cold cement, the iron chains.

But I can never hate my captor. I love him too much because I know this isn't him.

"Why can't you just stop? All you have been doing is just, whine, whine, whine," Blaine said as I heard him moving around until he hovered over me, "it's been a week and I've got you painkillers, bandaged you up because you were whining too much. Aren't you just over reacting?" I kept lying on my side pressing my hand harder against my mouth to prevent a sound from coming out.

"Look at me." Blaine said roughly grabbing my chained wrist and flinging me over on my back to face him. I looked at him with shock as I saw his eyes look my most naked body. I still had my black underwear on.

"You're all skin and bones," Blaine said touching my neck down to my collar bones as he roughly moved his hands down my chest, "Where's all the fat? It won't be much fun cutting you, but since I need to punish you for making too much noise I think this will do."

I saw him canned the top open from one of my canned tuna as he pressed it sharply against my collarbones. Blaine slowly moved his hand down as I suppressed my voice from screaming in pain as I felt my skin be ripped open and the warmth of my blood came rushing out. I felt Blaine lift his hand up with the top of the canned tin as I flinched in pain again.

"UWAA!" I cried trying to stop the blood from coming out only to feel my collarbone area painfully sting. I felt so much fear and pain from Blaine's punishment that I couldn't keep it in anymore no matter how hard I tried.

I urinated.

I heard Blaine sigh and unlocked my chains from my wrist and tossed me over his shoulder to carry me out of the dreadful basement. Finally I saw light! It felt to so good to see light again after being locked up in darkness for so long. Blaine continued to carry me upstairs until we reached the bathroom on the first floor where he gently put me down in the bathtub.

"Dammit," Blaine sighed in annoyance as I pressed my hand against my collarbone, "Kurt, look this way." I looked up at Blaine only to be met with cold soaking water attacking my face.

"Ack!" I said using my arms as a barrier to stop the freezing water from hitting my face roughly.

"Put your hands down. I can't wash you like that." Blaine said bringing my hands down as he grabbed a mop bucket and filled it with cold water as the shower kept hitting me. Blaine poured the water all over my body especially my boxer briefs.

"Here, wash yourself good until I get back." Blaine ordered throwing me shampoo and conditioner.

I saw Blaine leave the bathroom and I took some shampoo to sniff it and it smelled exactly like Blaine. I love his smell and to think that I would smell like him too made me a little happy. I washed my hair with the shampoo and rinsing it all out and did the same thing with the conditioner.

"You done yet?" Blaine asked entering the bathroom again. I looked up to see he changed clothes. He went from his shorts to a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a black shirt.

"A-almost." I said rinsing out the last bit of conditioner in my hair.

"Well hurry up so I can bring you back down."

Just hearing the word 'back down' made me feel a pit in my stomach. I looked at Blaine with tears in my eyes.

"Blaine, please. Don't make me go back down! I'll do anything! The basement is too dark a-and moist a-and stuffy! Please don't make me go down!" I begged. I didn't want to go down. I can't go down there! Surely Blaine won't let me!

"Hurry up so I can take you there." Blaine said leaving the room again completely ignoring my pleading.

I felt shocked when Blaine felt. Blaine can't leave me down there. He wouldn't! H-he loves me so he won't make me go down there right? When someone loves you they'll listen to you, right? Blaine won't make me go down there. I kept thinking of that until Blaine reentered the room again with new pair of clothes.

"Done?" he questioned. I nodded my head as he lifted me up and sat me down on the toilet.

"Strip off your underwear." Blaine said. I felt my cheek get red as I removed my underwear with Blaine watching me. Being naked in front of Blaine is embarrassing! He must find me disgusting to look at right? I'm a boy, but many people always thought of me as a girl. My delicate porcelain skin, my body shape of how I don't have any muscle to see and my voice that is always high and feminine. I covered my private part with my hands looking away from Blaine.

"Put this on." Blaine ordered handing me a red shirt. I put on the red shirt and Blaine kneeled in front of me holding something black in his hands.

"Put your arms around me so I can put this on." I followed Blaine's orders and wrapped my hand around his neck and felt my butt being lifted and he put my feet inside the clothing and lifted it up to my waist. Looking down I saw that I am wearing a long black skirt.

"Wow," Blaine said with a laugh, "You look like a whore." Blaine took my underwear and walked out of the room and I used my arms to slide out of the bathroom on the floor and into the hallway.

I sat there on the floor lifting up the black skirt to dry off my wet hair. I looked around the hallway and saw the front door. If I wanted too, I can crawl and escape. There is plenty of sun outside so it is still early in the morning or afternoon, and where Blaine lives, there are always people outside doing something, like walking their dog or driving down the street. If I can get out and scream for help, someone is surely able to hear me and see me.

"Retard." I heard his voice.

I snapped my neck around to see Blaine behind me.

"I made sure to give you enough time to crawl out of here. There is a couple outside going out of a run, if you crawled they would have seen you or are you starting to like being here?" Blaine questioned bringing up a knife to Kurt's face. Blaine pointed the knife to the front door.

"Let's make a deal," Blaine said, "Don't cross this line."

I looked at where he was pointing at and saw that it is the line of the end of the staircase where it reached the front door.

"If you do cross the line because if you do," Blaine paused his sentence to grip my wet hair and yank it back bringing the knife up to my neck so I could feel the dull blade touching me, "I'll pull your neck back and slice it up."

I felt myself gulp as he put more pressure on the knife against my throat. I felt the cold metal and my body instantly freeze.

"I slice you nice and slowly at a steady speed and _SLICE_! Don't worry, you won't even be surprised when you look in the mirror, it'll be below your chin so you won't see it." Blaine continues to talk as he moved in front of me now. I gripped the black skirt in fear as felt my tears come running down. I'm so scared that he actually going to slice my throat open.

"Jesus, is there any other expression you can make other than crying and screaming? Smile." Blaine said standing up.

I looked up and forced myself to smile for Blaine. Blaine cupped my face with his strong hands kissed my washed head.

"Good boy. Just listen to me and you'll be fine. You're still trembling and you need to stop because _she_ never trembled like that." Blaine said taking one of my hands and kissing it and I brought it up to his cheek.

"I love you."

I felt my heart stop when I heard that.

"I-I love you too!" I said instantly.

"What are you talking about? I meant my mom. You're wearing her clothes and just that outfit brings back nostalgia." Blaine said and I felt my cheek rise with embarrassment.

"Why don't you make some dinner? I'm hungry and could eat something." Blaine pulled me up with his strong arms and I looked down and saw the sharp blade shining a little in the light.

Blaine dropped me off the in front of the counter and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for me to sit. Blaine handed me the knife and putting my hands around it.

"Since you look like a housewife, why not act like one right? The knife is sharp so try not to cut yourself with it. Being a housewife is important because you have to cook and clean, hard labor is going to be tough on your delicate body." Blaine let go of my hands and went to grab some more vegetables for whatever he wanted for dinner.

"Here are some vegetables. Wash them and cut them for tonight. You're making chili. Let's hope it taste good because if not, I might have to kill you." Blaine said with a smile laughing like it was a joke, but I felt fear creeping through me.

"Relax, it was a joke. I won't kill you even if you fuck up dinner." Blaine left the kitchen leaving me to wash and cut the vegetables to make chili for dinner tonight.

… **..**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter because it's only going to get more horrifying and dramatic so prepare yourself.**

 **Please review, I would love to read of what you guys think!**


End file.
